Basics of Rock Climbing IP
The Basics of Rock Climbing IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of the Virginia Skyline Council. = Skill Builders = ### *Learn from an expert about the safety equipment that you will use. Learn how to use the safety equipment including putting on and adjusting the safety harness, tying knots used in climbing, and wearing safety gear and proper clothing.. Know the importance of the safety equipment and how dangerous free climbing is. Review Safety-Wise activity checkpoints for Challenge Courses, Climbing and Rappelling. Follow the guidelines in these check points for all of your rock climbing experiences. ### *Under the supervision of an expert complete at least 3 climbs where you reach above 15 feet. Climbs may be done on indoor or outdoor artificial climbing walls, climbing/rappelling towers, and natural rock. Practice using foot holds and hand holds and how to hold yourself and the rope. Challenge yourself to increase your skill. ### Under the supervision of a qualified instructor learn how to belay another climber. Belay someone at least 2 times under the supervision of the instructor. Learn how to properly set up the equipment for a belay. Learn how to inspect the equipment to insure safety. Know how to stop the climber’s fall and how to take up the slack in the rope. ### Rappel down a wall or rock that is at least 10 feet high. ### Learn what these five terms mean: slack, belay, crack climbing, Rock!, carabineer, belay device, static rope, rappel, harness, figure eight know, figure eight rappelling device, holds. ### Learn to tie the different knots used in rock climbing. Learn what kinds of ropes are used for climbing and how to care for them properly. ### Learn the verbal commands of climbers. = Technology = ### Learn about climbing accessories, such as shoes and chalk bags. How are they made? Why are they constructed the way they are? ### Look in outdoor magazines or computer websites at climbing equipment. What equipment would you need to do basic rock climbing? ### Talk to a professional about the different types of climbing equipment, what to look for when purchasing equipment and the safety features required for rock climbing equipment. Visit a local outdoor store to study the different types of equipment. ### Search the Internet and local outdoor magazines and newspapers to find different places that you could go for a rock climbing experience. Find out about the qualifications of their instructors and their safety procedures. = Service Projects = ### Share your experiences with others. Help them to become involved in climbing. ### Learn about the environmental impact of climbing. Develop a project to help lessen the impact at a natural rock-climbing site. ### Plan an event to introduce rock climbing to another group. = Career Exploration = ### Watch a climbing competition. What does it take to become a competition level climber? ### Spend time with a professional. What training and experience do they have? How did they get started climbing? ### Make a list of all the professions that involve climbing. Talk to at least one person in one of the professions. Find out how they use climbing in their jobs. Find out what training they had to have to do their job. ### Find out about at least 4 female climbers. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects Rocks and Ropes IP Rock Climbing IP = External Links = Our Own Council's Interest Projects - Virginia Skyline Council Basics of Rock Climbing IP